My Cinderella rewrite:Discontuined
by Passions Namine
Summary: The re-write of My Cinderella, since I failed on the last one ...A Cinderella story with a huge twist. Full summary inside because I suck at writing them. Roxas x Namine, Sora x Kairi, Demxy x Zexion and more couples!
1. Last Memory

**_The re-write of My Cinderella!_**

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_**

**_I hope it sounds ok!_**

**_I'm sorry to all those who we're really waiting for chapter 5,_**

**_but I had to much writers block and I messed up the story . _ ._**

**_anyways, hope you enjoy! _**

_"Watch out!" cried the young prince to his princess. The young boy swung a wooden sword at the dressed up pirate as they battled._

_"Ha ha, you missed Roxas!" teased the pirate. Watching to two boys go at it, a little girl giggled happily as she acted out her character; the damsel in distress. Dress up in a long light blue and sparkled dress with a perfectly tied pearl bow, was a little girl about the age of seven, same as the youngest boy. She may had been the same age, but she was a few inches shorter, with light platinum blonde hair that hung to one side, shaping her pale, blushing cheeks and dark blue eyes that shined. Laughter filled the room mostly with the loud voice of an older red haired boy with emerald green eyes, and in a captain Jack Sparrow costume._

_The red head laughed and ran over to the little princess. "Looks like I got little Namine!" he announced proudly and put the fake wooden sword to her neck. Gasping at the fact she didn't see the pirate coming she wiggled, trying to get away from him. _

_"Let her go!" The prince called. _

_"Not a chance, I get the Princess this time! Muhahaha" Axel said, doing his evil pirate laugh._

_"Let me go Axel," Namine tried once again to wiggle away from the wooden sword and looked over to her prince, "Help Roxas!"_

_Getting angry, Roxas charged at Axel, only to be stopped when the sword pushed closer to her neck tiny fragile neck. Sweat trickled down her forehead. If he cut her throat, she'd be dead! Slowly backing away, Axel pulled Namine and her fearful eyes, towards his ship, which was a box. Namine began to wiggle more, trying to get free, only to be held in place be Axel._

_"Let her go evil pirate!" hissed Roxas._

_"Roxas!" she began teary eyed. Namine wanted her prince._

_Axel pushed lightly, knocking the girl into the box, or the ship and stood proudly._

_"Now let's go princess to my homeland and get married!" Grinned the red haired boy evilly and turned around._

_Roxas saw his chance once Axel had turned around and sprinted towards him. Opening his arms, he wrapped them around the older, taller boy and pulled him down to the ground_

_"What the- ohff!" Axel fell and waved his hands in the air trying to grab something, as he was tackled by the young blonde male._

_"Yay!" happily giggled Namine as Roxas crawled over to her and pushed her out of the box._

_"Eep!" the blonde female screeched and she fell and crashed to the floor laughing, standing up and headed towards Roxas._

_Roxas held onto Namine's hand once they reached each other, tightly so she never lefted._

_"The prince always wins!" Roxas yelled proudly but was tackled by Axel as they began to wrestle on the floor. All three laughed together as they played in the play room of the real stone castle. After a few minutes, Namine got bored. Raising an eyebrow as both started to get back up again, only to see Roxas was about to get revenge and tackle Axel back. Running up behind him, Namine wrapped her arms around the prince and held him still as he missed his chance._

_"Looks like the princess is betraying her prince!"Axel laughed and tackled both of them to the floor._

_"We found Terra's candy storage run!" Running into the play room was a brunette haired boy that happened to be Roxas's twin, and a girl with short red hair that was Namine's best friend._

_"Sweet!" yelled Roxas as he helped Namine up and left Axel to help himself._

_"SORA, KAIRI GET BACK HERE!" boomed a voice from the hallway getting closer. The five little kids gasped and began to run._

_"To the tree house!" Screamed the twins and ran towards a doorway. Sora held onto the red haired girls' hand, as she was dressed up in a yellow dress, exactly like Namine's. Her haired was red and to her shoulders, framing her fair skin and light blue eyes._

_"Kairi when did you get here?" asked Namine gasping for air as they ran down the hall lit by sunlight from the windows._

_"When Sora began to run for his life! We're all so dead!" Kairi laughed as they ran._

_Kairi and Namine had been best friends before they even meant the two princes of the Kingdom of Light. Kairi had rescued Namine from other kids picking on her. The young amber head was her very first friend. About two years later did they actually meet the two princes and befriended them. That's also when at first, Roxas couldn't get Namine's name right, so he gave her the nick name Cinderella, until he figured it out._

_Running towards the biggest, oldest, tree in the royal garden that was filled with rainbow after rainbow of colored flowers, in the distance, they were blocked by two boys. One was a very tall compared to the five little ones. His hair was a chocolate brown, starting to be built with muscle and with the same eyes as Sora and Roxas. Next to him was a kid, Axel's age, with silver hair and aqua eyes._

_Sora stopped in horror seeing who stood next to his and Roxas' (grammar check anyone?) older brother, Terra._

_"Riku you traitor!" Sora and Roxas yelled together._

_Riku stared at both and answered innocently, "He made me Sora," he glared at the blonde prince and he got a glare back. Riku and Roxas never liked each other for one simple reason, they both wanted Namine to play with them. Terra snatched a crimson candy box away from the boys and began to walk off leaving Riku behind._

_Silence filled the garden as Terra disappeared back into the huge castle of sliver stone and a cream colored brick. "So…. what you guys playing?" Asked Riku._

_"None of your business-"Roxas began to spit at the older boy, but was cut off quickly by Sora._

_"'Prince and Princess'." He explained._

_Riku nodded, signaling he understood perfectly what they we're playing. "Can I be Namine's Prince?" The silver haired boy asked. Namine stared at him with her big blue eyes and slowly moved closer to Roxas. Truth be told, she never liked playing with Riku as her prince charming. He'd push her around and order her around. If she did anything wrong he'd yell at her to the point she'd cry. Not only that but he'd always start fights with Roxas over the littlest things._

_"Sorry, spot taken by me," quickly steamed Roxas, taking the little blonde princess's hand in his, earning a light blush and a gentle smile from his Cinderella._

_"No one asked you Rock sack "the silver haired boy spat back._

_"You asked," the blonde prince replied._

_"Why don't you just go be another pirate? You're always the price for Namine!"Riku rolled his eyes._

_"Because I don't want to be! Plus, she doesn't want to play with you, she wants me!" Roxas began to blush at his words and gripped Cinderella's hand tighter," and I want to play with her too," he admitted and glared._

_"You always want to play with her. It's like you-" Riku stopped and a smirk formed on his face," You have a crush on her,"he finished, sticking his hands in his black shorts._

_"I do not, she's my best friend," Roxas blushed bright red._

_"I bet you wanna' marry her too!" Laughed the silver haired boy._

_"Ew!" Hissed Namine and Roxas at the same time._

_"He's my best friend Riku! We can't marry each other!" replied Namine._

_"So? He still liked you," busted out in a hysterical laughter._

_Although deep down inside, not realizing it at her age, she really hoped Roxas did want to marry her someday._

_"Do not!" cried Roxas._

_"Do to!" as the two boys fought back with words, like playing catch with a ball. After a few more times of tossing the word ball at each other, Riku changed it a bit._

_"Well if you're not going to marry her, I will" he yelled proudly and smiled at Namine, who only glared in disgust._

_"Take that back!" screamed Roxas not liking Riku's comment. Both of the boys began to build up in rage, hating each other's guts._

_"Make me!" Riku challenged and pushed Roxas onto the soft healthy grass. The blonde boy rounded his fists on the ground, scooping up some dirt and swung his arm, letting the earth cover Riku's aquatic eyes._

_"You little-"as Riku began to speak he was tackled by the blonde prince. Both began to roll all over the dirty floor, being covered in grass stains and brown earth. Gaining control, Riku sat on top of Roxas for a second and punched his sapphire eye. "Roxas!" Screamed Namine, terrifed once the wound was inflicted on her prince. Tears began to roll down the tiny girl's blue orbs as she stood there and watched. Thankfully, Roxas recovered and had the silver haired boy back on the ground, as the blonde prince took control._

_Kairi cried softly in the background from the fighting, being comforted by the brunette prince. "Riku stop!" Sora yelled, but only to be ignored, as the older boy gained control and was about to punch the blonde boy once again._

_"NO!" Screamed the little Cinderella and quickly grabbed the silver haired boys arm and tried to stop him as Axel pulled Roxas out from Riku. Not knowing who was holding onto him, Riku turned around delivered the punch meant for Roxas and hit the girl clinging to him._

_Everything went silent as silver haired boy realized what he just did. Behind him, hiding away her eye with her small pale hands, drops fell from her other eye that was seen._

_"Leave Roxas alone" she whispered in a hurtful voice, almost pleading, while slowly backing away. She was scared to be hit at again._

_"I'm sorry Namine! Roxas started it-"she back away even more with more tears running down her small angelic face, and also cut off by an adult voice._

_"What is going on here!" spoke a sharp female voice._

_A tall woman with long brown hair the laid gracefully around her shoulders and with one sky blue and one emerald eyes, stood high above them all. Staring at all of them she asked what happened running towards Namine and her injured eye, calming her down. "Riku wanted play with us and wanted to be Namine's prince, but Roxas was already, and then started to tease Roxas and he and Roxas started fighting, your highness," Axel started to explained. The queen hearing the red haired boy looked around the scene. The young amber haired girl was Kairi from being scared and Sora trying to calm her both her son and his friend both showing the signs of a black eye and Axel staying clear from Riku and glaring at him._

_"Riku Kinzo, I think you should head home. As well as all of you, it's been a long day and you all look tired." The queen spoke gently and took Riku's hand as he began to sob._

_"But Mom, Namine and Kairi are staying here the night." Replied Roxas as he picked himself off the ground and walked over to the crying Namine and held her hand. Once he did, the little princess began to calm down even more. Sora and Roxas's mother only nodded. "Alright, as long as there is no more fights. Now go get your selves cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon" she smiled and walked away with the hiccupping Riku as he cried being led away by the queen._

_Roxas and Namine hadn't spoken the whole way to his room. Usually when Namine or Kairi spent the night, Namine slept in Roxas's bed and Kairi with Sora. It's not like they were going to do anything at seven years old, plus they had sleepovers all the time ever since they all meant. Once they made it to his door, he opened it and sacrificed it to the world's eyes. A light, creamy brown walled room with pictures taped around a desk he, Namine, Kairi, Axel, and Sora drew. Everything else was black and white, except the oak wood dressers and bed frame and a cream colored carpet, adding a copper color to it. His king sized bed was decorated black and white checkered pattern. It also was covered in blankets. One was a red with keyblades over it and another one was dark blue with paopu fruits covering it. The blue one was Namine's._

_"Are you ok Roxas," she spoke in a little voice. Glancing at her he put his hand over his hurt blue eye._

_"Yeah, don't worry. Riku's just a big fat jerk, that's all," he complained and stared at her, "What about you? You got hit harder than me." He looked at her in worry._

_Namine giggled and nodded in agreement. "I'm fine."_

_After both grabbed a change of clothes and went into different rooms. Roxas his took his bed room and Namine took his bathroom that was connected to his room, seeing she also had to go potty. The blond haired prince put on a black vest that held his lucky charm for the zipper's end, and black pants. He didn't bother to put on shoes since the castle was his house anyway and it wasn't like he was going outside again day, after what happened. Namine came out of the bathroom holding the blue dress that had been replaced but a white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with baby pick socks._

_"You look pretty Nami!" he complemented to his best friend._

_"Thanks" she blushed smiling and dropped the dress as both headed towards the dining area._

_The pale full moon began to raise along with the silver stars the coated the sky above. Darkness became quieter as everyone began to get ready for bed and close their eyes, waiting for the next day to light their way. Laugher filled the room as the two blondes jumped on the black bed with ice packed clinging to their eyes, to stop swelling._

_"Not you guys too," sighed the king and queen of Twilight, smiling at them both, they just had this problem with Kairi and Sora. All they got in response was a giggling._

_"Alright Namine, Roxas, time for bed" said the king as Roxas' parents came to tuck them in. Picking up a black pj shirt, the queen slipped it on her son, finishing his outfit for bed._

_"Hold still Roxas," complaining as he wiggled around._

_"But Dad we're not tired yet!" he whined and pouted._

_"Roxas," his blond haired father said becoming more serious._

_"Fine…"the young prince sat down and put his pj's on, like the blonde girl already blue pj's._

_Crawling under the covers side by side they received hugs and kisses from both the adults. "Night mom, night dad" "Night King Tidus and Queen Yuna" they said was the lights were turned out, making the pale blond girl jumped._

_"You ok Namine?" Roxas asked worried and sat up with her._

_"Hows your eye doing?" he asked._

_"Mine's good, and yours?" she asked; as she took her's off to sleep._

_"Mine's doing better to," he grinned._

_Curling into a ball she confessed. "Roxas, I'm still scared of the dark"._

_The young prince only chuckled and hugged her. "I'll protect you, I promise" he smiled. Namine smiled and cuddled next to the blonde boy as they sank back onto the pillows. "Ok, if you promise," she replied and kissed his cheek making him blush. "Night Roxas, sweet dreams" she yawned to her best friend. "Night Namine" Roxas yawned back and made sure she was tightly in his arms. Next few minutes, Namine was fast asleep in Roxas's arms and him asleep as well._

That was the last time he saw her. Twelve years had passed since Namine had been stole during the silent night at the palace. Only thing that was left was the Paopu Fruit charm that lay peacefully next to his head when his blue eyes opened; stolen from his arms that swore to protect her. Stolen and hidden from his heart that craved her. After his artist had been kidnapped years ago, Roxas finally figured out why he couldn't like another girl in any type of way but a friend. No best friends, no crush, no love. Those all belonged to Namine. He was in love with her till this day.

Sora and Kairi had been happily married for a few months now, one of the only things that would make him smile now. Sora had the choice to marry whoever he wished, so did Roxas. If he could, but it wasn't possible. She was gone. His Cinderella.

Roxas was now betrothed to Princess Selphie, of the Hope kingdom. Sadly enough both hated each other. She was a slut for all he knew. The blonde prince had already caught her with more than twenty other guys. It was fact that Selphie wasn't a virgin anymore. (sorry to all Selphie lovers!)

Roxas looked up towards the light blue sky, wondering if he'd ever see Namine again. Where'd she go. Sighing, the prince closed his bright sapphire eyes and let the breeze take away his spirit to think. Gripping for his life, he held the little golden star fruit, connected with a silver chain. The only thing besides, his brother and his brother's wife, his getting older parents, his friends and people, this was all that matter to him.

**OK this was the re-write of My Cinderella first Chapter. I hope it was better since I changed it up a bit.**

**Hope it's not boring.**

**Reveiw please? It would make me so happy :'3**

**No I'm not really happy with this chapter because I've writen better but **

**I happy with it enough it will work. ...Hope it's actually not wrose than the other one though.**

**That would suck. **

**anyways I forgot to mention, I've kind of been grounded for a long time because of **

**to much computer time (since I'm on here til 2 a.m reading a lot of your guys amazing stories)**

**and grades...I hate biology ; w ;**

**-Love passions **


	2. Journey Begins Part 1

**I do not own Keydom hearts**

**This is Part one out of three.**

**Hope it's alright, and hope you enjoy it :3**

The scent of rain lingered in the air, sweet and murky with everything still damp from the clouds that produced a freighting storm earlier on that morning. Feet clicked on the cement paved ground, as each of fourteen people prepared for the journey beyond their land.

"Think it's going to storm again?" Ask a tall man with piercing sulfur eyes and blue stale hair running down his back fully exposing the 'X' scar across his face and his point elf ears.

"Most likely," responded an older man cover by his black hooded trench coat with silver chains that sparkled.

A breeze swept over them making their clothes rustle quietly as they both looked up to the stirring clouds above.

"Hmm…and what about thirteen?" the blue haired man asked breaking the silence.

"She and Eight are to stay away from him until future notice. She, although, is still ordered to be his guard twenty-four-seven. We cannot risk anything to happen to him or the others. " His voice was at command.

"Yes sir," nodded the blue haired man and walked away as his leader stared off into the distance.

Roxas walked down the slippery stairs, onto the court yard where people rushed around checking off lists, packing a single cart, and preparing horses. Sighing, he reached into one of his pockets and pulling out an old chain connected to the little poapu fruit of Namine's.

"I don't want to go Namine…," he whined silently to the artifact and gently stuffed it back in his pocket to keep it safe. His heart and shattered into thousands of little pieces thinking of thinking of her. Continuing, he walked closer to the escort. He'd never been outside the Kingdom before unless it was a neighboring Kingdom about a day's journey, now it's about to turn into a few days travel.

"Your Highness," bowed the hooded man respectfully as Roxas neared, "We're almost ready for departure," he announced.

The blonde prince nodded in response and the man left. Once again he stood alone, waiting to leave and get this hell over with. Before he knew it, multiple horses' hooves clicked behind him and turned around to look. A girl was leading to black, strong stallions towards him. Roxas stared at them, studying with his cobalt eyes and silently watched, until they stopped right in front of him, as the girl bowed. She was a petite figure with slender arms, legs and fair skinned. Covering her, she wore a white knee length, flowing sundress that laced in the back with the same black ribbon that laced her white boots. The dress hugged her curves like a glove, she when she bowed, he got a good look. Only thing that didn't make since was the hood that attached to the thin straps on her dress, covering the girl in white's face.

"Hello, Roxas," she smiled and greeted as she bowed once more.

"Um, Hi," he replied as he continued to study her and spoke curiously "and you are-?" her hand was brought up to his face to silence him.

"I wanted to meet you at least once, before we headed out to the other Kingdom. My name is Thirteen, and I'll be the one watching over you during the escort. So you're not hurt." She explained. Her voice was angelic and gentle to Roxas' (grammar?) ears, making him blush slightly.

"Nice to meet you," Roxas gave a halfhearted smile and shirted around and stuffed his hands into pant pockets.

Thirteen smiled and nodded, "Neek," she clicked with her teeth, getting the horses attention and began to leave them to over to a much larger group of all colors of horses and she strolled off.

Roxas didn't dare take an eye off her for a second, until…

"Roxie!" screamed a girl's voice from the top of the staircase. Looking to see who it was; he wished he hadn't and fell into disgust. Quickly coming down from the stairs in furry was a girl few inches shorter than himself, with brown curly hair shaping her face in a heart shape. Her sunflower high heels slammed onto the ground as she lifted her dress not to dirty it. It hugged her a little too tightly, to the point her orbs were ready to pop out. Her dress was a sandy gold with sunflower sleeves and ribbon that laced in the back.

"Roxie, Sora was mean to me!" Selphie complained getting into Roxas' face.

Gently pushing her away he sighed, "What did sora do this time?" he slurred not really caring. Truth be told, Roxas thought his older twin's pranks were hilarious when played on his bride to be.

"He did **THIS**!" she turned around to show the back of her hair chocolate brown hair, was now dyed with electric blue in shape of a smiley face.

Roxas smirked as he turned red, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Oh, well, that's…different?" He chocked down his laugh._ 'Well done Sora. Your best job yet. I need to thank him for this,'_ he made the mental note.

Quickly he made his devilish smirk disappear when Selphie turned around and glared at him. "Fix it Roxas Hikari of the Kingdom of Twilight!" she flared up and stomped off. As she did, the girl in white made her way towards the prince but only to also cross Selphie.

"Watch it commoner," she spat, knocking Thirteen off her feet, losing balance, she landed into a puddle of muddy water.

"Hmpf, serves you right for disrespecting me." Smirked Selphie and strolled off in glee from the other girls misfortune.

Slowly, Thirteen picked herself up and out of the muddy mess and matched as the princess walk away before she got up entirely.

"Aw man." She complained looking at her now stained dress and finally smiled, "At least it's just muddy aqua."

"You ok?"Roxas asked checking on her.

Thirteen nodded and smiled, "Oh? Yeah, it's just dirt and water, nothing I can't get out with just soap and water."

"What a bitch!" A new voice came into the picture.

"Girl you ok?" asked another girl.

"I'm fine fourteen," Thirteen replied franticly waving her hands in front of her as the other girl tried to check her for any injury.

Fourteen was a lot like thirteen. She also was petite, slender, and fair but about an inch taller with mixed aqua and sapphire eyes and short raven hair. Over her eyes were soft shades of grays and a shimmer silver and her lips a dark red. She also definitely dressed differently. Fourteen wore a black tank top and torn up silver skinny jeans with matching black and silver jewelry and same with her high class designer shoes.

(I've also thought of Xion dressed a little gothic, yet also little fashion and always beautiful, when she wasn't in her coat. Sorry if know no one likes it, I'll be happy to change it if I get a lot of mean comments about it)

"You sure your fine?" Fourteen asked once more.

"I'm fine."

"Ok…" she stopped, blinked, and looked at the prince, "and who is this?" Fourteen became curious and studied him, circling him like a wild cat, trapping its prey.

"Xion, this is Prince Roxas Hikari of theKingdom of Twilight," Thirteen announced, "I'm his graud."

"Oh~" Xion looked back over to Thirteen and then back at Roxas. "My apologizes, your highness, she's like my sister." She bowed and took Thirteens hand into her's. "Come on, number one is giving orders and I was sent to come get you."

"Ok." And then they left.

****Fifteen minutes later****

"Let's go!" the hooded man's voice boomed thought the court yard making everyone and their horses stir and shift uncomfortably and head out the main gate.

"Hey," Roxas rode up on one of the black stallions that thirteen rounded up when he first meant her.

"Hello your highness." The hooded female looked at him and smiled.

"So you're my guard correct?" he asked.

"Correct," she responded with curiosity in her soft, clear voice.

"Well, no offence, but you don't look the type that would be a fighter or be a guard in any way."

She giggled, making him flush at her laughter. It reminded him of Namine's laugh in some ways.

"I get that a lot, but know, I could kick your ass," she grinned from under her white hood.

"You sure about that?" He asked.

"I'm one hundred percent positive." She let out faint giggle and flicked the reins on her horses to pick up speed. Yes, she was to be guarding him, but at the same time she couldn't get close, according to the leaders orders.

"Huh, Wait!" He stumbled with his words and stared at her confused. Did he something?

"Who's she?" The oldest twin rode up next to his young brother and smirked.

"I don't know really," he frowned.

**Thirteen's POV:**

I flicked the silver reins on my horse to get away from Roxas, sticking to my orders.

"Hey, what are you running from?" a familiar voice from her childhood rode up next to me.

"Roxas," I replied.

"Ah, I see. You know he wanted to marry you but got stuck with the bitch, right?" the other female asked.

"So I've heard," I sighed," Only Namine can never come back, and you know that."

I looked to the ground and watched as the dark green, muddy grass slowly passed by as they moved.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean?" I flicked my head hard, staring at her, that my neck popped. I raised my small hand and rubbed it as she began to talk again.

"Oh you know what I mean." She looked at me with stabbing eyes.

"Alright. He's hot and very much sexy. His eyes are amazing whirlpools of blues and don't get me started on his golden locks of hair, and he's charming like always and still caring. Yet I have no idea who he is. I've been **MISSING** for twelve years and I finally just show up out of nowhere! Of course if I stayed theres a ninety percent I would have said 'yes' to his proposal, but I have my duties here! I have my duty to my dad….I can't go back. I knew this was my destiny from birth. Only I didn't know Roxas and the rest of you would play apart."

**Please Reveiw!**

**Hope it was Ok. Part one of three.**

**If someone can guess who Thirteen is talking to...I guess I'll let **

**whoever gets it have a sneek-peak of the next character o. o**

**Love-**

**_Passions _**

**And now for randomness**

**Roxas: Hot, Sexy, and amazing whirpools of blues eyes? Didn't know you **

**felt that way. ;)**

**Thirteen: *blushes* I-i-i-i-i-i...*Blushes even more***

**Selphie: Roxas!**

**Roxas: *sighs* WHat?**

**Sephie: That stupid hair dye Sora put in my hair wont come out!**

**Roxas: You have to re-dye it dumbass..**

**Selphie:...**

**Roxas: Anyways...**

**Passions: Ending this. So the other day, my friend RJ made me dye his hair blue AT SCHOOL! so thats where that **

**Idea came from xD lol**


End file.
